<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Date by Mother_Satan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506095">Beach Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Satan/pseuds/Mother_Satan'>Mother_Satan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Drowning, Eggs, Fish, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Top Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Satan/pseuds/Mother_Satan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute beach date lol what could go wrong<br/>Please read the tags, i don't want to trigger people and i don't have the funds to pay for yall's therapy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock on Hajime's door. "Hello...?" He called out. He already had an idea of who it was but you can never be to sure on this island. "Hajime, it's me Nagito.. I get it if you would cancel plans for trash like me but we were supposed to go to the beach.." Hajime got up from the comfort of his bed and over to the door. "For the last time you aren't trash, Nagito" He sighed while opening the door. There in front of him stood Nagito, already dressed in his swimming trunks. "Hajimeeeee" He began to whine. "Why aren't you dressed yet? It's really fine. I would get it if you didn't want to go out with someone like me.." "No, it's fine.. I just don't like swimming that's all." Nagito grabbed Hajime's hand. "Fine I guess. Let's just get going then." Nagito locked his grip onto Hajime's arm. Before Hajime could intrude he was being dragged like a rag doll across the island.</p>
<p>Once they were near the ocean, Nagito stopped dragging Hajime, his wrist now had a clear hand print. 
   "Nagito what the hell? This is the type of shit that makes people scared of you!" He yelled at the boy.
   "I'm sorry Hajime, but I really couldn't wait any longer for this?" Nagito's breath was heavier than normal and it almost looked like he was sweating. And was that.. was he blushing..?
   "If you want to go swimming so badly just go by yourself." Hajime was about to walk back to his cabin when he was grabbed by a set of long and bony fingers.
   "Oh Hajime~ You can't go anywhere.. Not for a little while at least." The smile that Nagito wore was sickly sweet and equally as malicious. 
 "H-hey what the hell..? Just leave me alone already. You had your chance and you blew it." Hajime scoffed, trying to free himself from Nagito's surprisingly strong grip. Alas, he was unsuccessful. Before Hajime knew it, he was surrounded with water. </p>
<p>As he was struggling to get back above the surface, something long and slippery passed by him. Because of his panic-induced state, he didn't think much of it. He could barely see the outline of Nagito and his ever creepy smile on the waters surface when the same long, slippery object started to wrap around him. It pulled him down and as he tried to struggle back, the mysterious object's grip on him got stronger. I felt like it could snap Hajime's rib cage any second now. After a few long moments underwater, Hajime needed to breath obviously, but the creature wouldn't loosen up on him. His lungs felt like they were burning and he was starting to go light-headed. Just before he lost consciousness, the long object hoisted him up in the air.<br/>
The fresh oxygen was a delicacy for Hajime. He coughed out all the water that managed to trickle its ways into lungs and began gasping for air as if his life depended on it, which in this case it does lol. "Aww poor Hajime~ What an unfortunate situation for you.. ahaha" Hajime looked around for the voice. He had been so busy trying to fill his body with oxygen that he didn't think to open his eyes and look around.  What he saw horrified him. Here he was, maybe twenty feet off the ground with Nagito in the water looking up at him. From what Hajime was able to see, Nagito was swarmed with little fish. What was once covered by a bathing suit, Nagito's cock was now entirely exposed. Boy was he hard. And this didn't help Hajime at all. The sight, as horrifying as it was, kind of turned him on. Soon, he could feel his soaked pants restricting him.</p>
<p>"Oh my Hajime~ Look what happened to you! Are you really that disgusting? You almost drowned and now you're horny? You're even filthier than me. Such a shame ahaha.." Nagito made a hand gesture and the giant slippery thing, which now was known as a tentacle, was bringing Hajime closer and closer to the maniacal man near the shore.<br/>
"Wh-W-What the hell i-is going o-on.." Hajime was barely able to whisper. Shock and despair coursed through him. He could barely speak, he couldn't move, hell he could barely blink. All he could do was let the long slimy tentacle drag him to Nagito.<br/>
"Let's get these pesky clothes off of you, darling.." Nagito ripped off Hajime's shirt and, with the help of the tentacle, his pants. All Hajime could do was sit there and let it happen, letting out a small whimper-like sound here and there. "Isn't that so much better? No more pesky clothes to get in-between my plans." Nagito smiled to himself. He was basically drooling over Hajime's body. "Now... What to do first...?" With a dark, evil grin, Nagito got to work.</p>
<p>He had more tentacles, thinner ones this time, restrict Hajime's arms and legs. Just as Nagito was about to let his swarm of little fish at the traumatized boy, Hajime mustered up what little strength he had he let out a small plea.<br/>
"P-p-please, no... D-don't do t-this.." His voice was small and quivering.  "Huh? Did you say something?" Nagito let out a sadistic chuckle before getting back to his job. He grabbed a fish from his swarm and made his way up Hajime's chest. The little fish attached itself to Hajime's nipple and began suckling and biting. He twisted and groaned with pleasure. 'What the hell was wrong with him?' Hajime thought. But before his subconscious could bully him anymore, another fish attached itself onto his other nipple. Again, he twisted and even let out a small moan. "Oh you filthy whore! You're getting off to FUCKING FISH! Ha, you disgust me!" Nagito hammered down the insults, even though he wasn't much better off himself. His eyes had a gleam of lust and sadism in them, and his dick was already leaking with precum despite the fact he hadn't done a thing to himself.</p>
<p>"Now, lets have some real fun shall we~?" Nagito asked, although it was more of a statement. Hajime on the other hand was desperately trying to fight off the pleasure he got from the fish, the unwanted feelings. Nagito grabbed yet another fish and twisted it until a loud crack of bones was heard. "Time to shut you up first!" Nagito cackled as he stuffed the fish he killed into Hajime's mouth. He tried to spit out the scaly lump of meat but he couldn't find the strength to. He just had to sit there and endure the torture that was being done to him. And the worst part is, he was on the edge of an orgasm. With that in mind, you can imagine how it went when Nagito shoved his dick, along with a few fish up Hajime's tight asshole. With a muffled cry, the poor boy's back arched and his limbs went stiff as he spurt his cum out into the ocean. "Already? How shameful. You were just fucked by fish. I these slimy little- ANGhh" That was a breaking point for Nagito as well. In the middle of his degradation, the mixture of Hajime and the fish wrapping around his dick sent him over the edge. "Ohhhh Hajime~ Your little slut body feels so good. I guess we're both on even ground." Nagito seemed cheerful, while talking. Almost as if he had just been praised or rewarded. "Let's go again~!" Nagito squealed. He took another fish in his hand, he had allowed this one to live, and used it as a fleshlight. The warm, wet insides of the fish felt so good against Hajime's cock. And the fact that it wriggled against him to get ack into the ocean didn't help Hajime's case one but. Nagito began stroking the fish up and down Hajime's shaft, creating lots of little muffled moans from the boy. Being so sensitive from his last orgasm, it didn't take long for him to finish that time.</p>
<p>Nagito seemed to relax a bit, but that didn't last very long.  "That was filthy. I'm disappointed in myself for getting so vulnerable like that." He put one of his feet onto Hajime's stomach. "Oh well. Guess I can always take it out on you~" With that being said, Nagito began putting great force on his foot. With a bit of a struggle from Hajime, he pushed down until Hajime was completely submerged into the water. He watched as Hajime writhed in agony as he was being forced underwater. He watched as another tentacle, one bigger than all the others, started pushing itself into Hajime. He screamed underwater as the giant phallic object shoved it's way into Hajime's little asshole. Even more came and suctioned themselves to the boys skin, leaving huge purple bruises. Nagito watched it all, and with pleasure. He loved watching the blood mix with the water as Hajime's asshole was being ripped apart. He loved watching the man under him go to scream because the pain was so unbearable but then realize he was still underwater. He even let Hajime have a small bite of air, just so he could put him back under and watch him struggle even more. Nagito shivered with pleasure as he felt that same tentacle from earlier create a bulge in Hajime's stomach. He loved how he could feel it under his foot. He loved every second of it until he felt Hajime stop struggling. The body went limp and cold with death. Nagito looked down at the lifeless body with disappointment in his eyes. "Mmm well it was fun while it lasted.. Ahahah, do whatever you want with him now. I don't have a use for it." Nagito spoke to the fish and the large tentacle-clad monster. They happily used his hallow, lifeless body as a host. They utilized his sperm and laid little fish eggs inside him, that would later And the tentacles just kept shredding the body. They entered through his nose, his ears even his mouth. The tentacles just kept plowing through him until there was nothing left but bits of skin and loads of blood. It was easy or Nagito to say that the beach was now his new favorite place (¬‿¬)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha not sorry 😘😘😘😘 SORRY EVERYONE FOR NOT USING THE ENTER KEY I WROTE THIS AT 1 AM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>